She venom - Symbiote is not enough part 2
by William Michael
Summary: The next chapter of "She venom - Symbiote is not enough"


The second part of "She venom - Symbiote is not enough"

"So you think I'm a god ?", asked Ben.

"Of course you are" said Emily.

"I didn't even look me in a mirror", answered back Ben.

"You should; your body is pretty amazing !".

"Do I look like you ? Do I have fangs, claws and scary white eyes ?"

"Yes you do look like me except you're taller and you don't have any breasts ..."

"Let's go to the bathroom, we'll make love in front of the mirror".

"You read my mind", answered Emily with a delighted look on her face.

"Wow" shooted Ben when he saw himself in the mirror.

"I should be afraid of myself but I feel excited instead ...it's maybe because I have you and I

don't need anyone else ..."

Emily nodded with her head.

Ben released a tendril of the black goo that delicately made his way in Emily's butt.

"Oh yessss ..."she moaned.

"I could have used my own tendrils but they couldn't surprise me as yours can ..."

It was like tickling, better when it's someone who take care of it.

The more they were exciting the more spread on their body.

The size of Emily's breasts and Ben's dick was just unbelievable.

Ben got back the tendrils he had released in Emily's butt.

"Don't stop you ..."shouted Emily.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I will try something more efficient ..."

He put her before the mirror and entered his penis in her ass.

"Ohhh", she moaned.

He then released two tendrils that entered her pussy.

Her entire body moaned.

"That's awesome", she shouted.

Both her ass and her pussy were simulated by Ben and the symbiote.

"Harder Harder", she cried.

Ben accelerated his movements and some seconds later Emily shouted :

"I'm about to cum ..."

They both cummed in the same time.

"What did you feel when you cummed in my ass ?", asked Emily to Ben.

"There are no words to describe it ..."

"I want to do it me too ...", said Emily.

"Do what ?"

"To put my dick into a girl's cute ass"

"But you don't even have a Penis ..."

The symbiote can give it me one, Emily asked the symbiote and then began to convulse with pain when the symbiote was offering a big penis.

"Are you ok ?", asked Ben.

Some seconds later Emily was looking at the Penis she had now on her body.

"I feel so powerful with that thing ..."

"Great but you won't use it on me" , answered Ben ironically.

"Of course not, I need a cute girl ..."

"There are none here ..."

"I will find one in the streets ..."

"How will you convince her to go with you ?"

Emily grinned : "I won't, don't forget I'm she venom ..."she answered with the symbiote

who was entering her mind.

"She'll thank you later", Ben replied.

Emily left and cameback some minutes later with a sexy girl on her back.

The sexy girl was screaming "let me go, let me go".

She was incredibly beautiful with nice blond hair, the perfect size of breasts and a cute ass.

"What's your name ?", asked Emily.

"Jenna", she barely managed to answer.

She looked at Emily and Ben covered by their entire suit and asked :

"Who are you ? Are you monsters ? What do you want from me ?"

Emily answered : "We want to make you cum ..."

"Where do you find her ?",asked Ben.

"She was just getting out of a night club ..."

Jenna noticed Emily's Penis : "What's the hell ?" she asked.

"You will like it" , answered back Emily.

"You know I love both boys and girls but that's doesn't mean I love a girl with a Penis ..."

Emily released a tendril in Jenna's ass who moaned instantanetely.

"What's this thing ? It's so hot ...I took back everything I said"

Emily then entered Jenna's butt with her penis.

"I want more ... give me more !", shouted Jenna.

Jenna seemed to appreciate the black goo even more than Emily and Ben.

She had changed her mind on the symbiote even faster then them.

She wanted to be completely filled by it.

Be penetrated by it but she also wanted the symbiote to belong to her like he was belonging to Emily and Ben.

She asked to Ben : "Are you like the girl who is entering my ass ?"

"Yes I'm like her ...this is the same black goo which is covering my body ..."

"Let me sucks your dick and fill my vagina".

"With pleasure", answered Ben.

Ben released some tendrils to fill Jenna's vagina.

And he also put his dick in her mouth.

She could taste the black goo and she was trying to swallow as much as she could.

The symbiote who was thinking in his own way told himself : "This girl Jenna is amazing, it's the first time someone loves me so much ...Emily and Ben are great but perhaps this girl will even be a better host ..."

Even the symbiote loved Jenna's blowjob.

Jenna finally cummed, Emily and Ben decided to give her some rest.

Jenna got to her feet and told Ben and Emily :

"I want to be like you ..."

"Why ? You were afraid of them some minutes ago ?"

"I was afraid because I wasn't you ...because I hadn't your power...now I'd like to get your absolute power ...,even your appearance afraid at first is attractive and exciting ..."

"Sorry, you can't be a symbiote host".

"Please I'm done to be that cute girl boys don't always respect, I love being beautiful but I want something more, I want to become someone else, something else ...I always dreamed of that kind of power , I have always dreamed to dominate other girls : I could all that things with your symbiot ,why couldn't be a symbiot host ? You really don't want to share it ?"

"You share it with me after all, why not with her ?"answered Ben.

"2 is enough, we can't share with everyone !", answered back Emily.

"You're a just a bitch, you fucked me in the ass and then you don't want share with me ! You slut !"

"You're talking to she venom ...if you insult me one more time your cute little ass won't save you ..."answered Emily in a threatening tone.

"But I will", answered the symbiote.

The symbiote was progressevely leaving Ben's and Emily's body, they were trying to hold it but it wasn't working.

The symbiote was now without any hosts.

"Am I dreaming ?", wondered Jenna.

The goo made her way towards her.

"Come here", she shouted.

It begins to spread over her anckles.

"Faster, faster : I can't wait ..."

It soon reached her pussy and her back.

She moaned and told the symbiote : "I want you in every part of my body ..."

"So it won't mind you to fully bond with me ?", answered back the symbiote.

"Of course I want to fully bond with you : I want your jaws, your claws, your eyes, your tendrils in my pussy, I want big muscles, I want you to give me bigger breasts, to give me a penis when I need to ..."

"I will give you all that", answered the symbiote.

Some seconds later she looked like a giant monster.

"I'm more powerful in your body that I was in Emily's or Ben's ...but I like them so if you should give them back fifteen percent of me it would be great ..."

"So I'll keep eighty five of you ?"

"That's the idea, I'm so powerful in your body that you won't even see the difference , I will about to regenerate easily ...You can even give them more than fifty percent and take it back after : I swear you're the one I will obey too"

"I'll give a little part to the boy but I'll think it over for the girl : she hasn't been nice with me ...she didn't even to share with me ...why would I with her ?"

Jenna looked at Emily and Ben who didn't know what to say ...

"Congratulations you got what you wanted ..."

"Actually I got a lot more ..."

Jenna looked at Emily's ass and pussy.

She released a tendril that spread over Ben's body.

He got back thirty five percent of the symbiote.

"Not that bad", he thought.

Jenna told him "I'll take it back from you right now if you don't do what I ask ..."

"Give me something back please", shouted Emily.

"No I want to do you the same thing that you did to me : I want to fuck a person which is not a symbiot host ...", answered Jenna.

Then she said to Ben : "I will take care of her butt and you will take care of her pussy , I also want you to release some tendrils in my own butt to stimulate me ..."

"That's all ?", answered Ben.

"Later maybe I'll ask you to caress my breasts , my pussy or even my butt with your claws.

But we'll see about that ..."

Both Jenna and Ben looked Emily with their scary white eyes.

"It's time to play !" they said with the deep voice the symbiote gave them.


End file.
